


Trust-A. Arlert[REMAKE]-

by kurasbby



Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Arminwithstudearrings, Badass Armin Arlert, College, College Student Armin Arlert, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nerd Armin Arlert, Older Armin Arlert, Party, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sorority, Spin the Bottle, Timeskip, Top Armin Arlert, Wholesome, collegeAU, dorm - Freeform, partyau, roomate, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasbby/pseuds/kurasbby
Summary: Childhood friend Armin Arlert, comes back into your life from a horrible past incident. He’s trying his best to please Y/n due to the fact of his wrong doings. The only problem is, we don’t know if its for the better to lead to a happy ending, or if its for the worst and cause tragedy.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178684
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy<3

You were on your phone scrolling texting your boyfriend. Your best friend was right next to you watching you secretly which claiming his eyes are in the book he's reading. 

"Armin you keep lying I see you staring at me is there something in my nose?" He closes his book coming up towards your face examining it seriously.

"Y/n there is nothing three don't worry." He smiled and sat back down making you stare at him with confusion. "Hey Armin I need your opinion on this." He got up agian and sat onto your bed.

"What is it Y/n?" You sighed. "Well, you know how I have a boyfriend right." Armin's facial expression changed a little. "What about it Y/n?" 

"Well, and then they are not the same as l...You know...I kind of want to send him something." You looked into his eyes while biting your thumb. "What do you mean specifically?" Armin got up and went to get his book to finish it.

"Well you know, the ones that get guys turned on?" As you finished he dropped his book and ran towards your bed. "Wait like those naked ones from the videos Mr. Yeager showed us?"

You nodded your head. "B-but Y/n you know what could happen, even if you trust him he could send them to everyone." It was somehow kind seeing Armin care about your future.

To you, it meant nothing at all.

"I know but I trust him, what's the worst he could do you know, and I'll show them to you just in case." His eyes opened with shock.

"Y/n, are you sure?" Armin sighed while getting his book for the second time. "Yeah but I'll do one of those like soapy boob ones you know?" 

He turned his head with his hand covering his mouth and a hint of blush on his face. Things like 'I'm going to see that?' and 'I don't think she should do this.' Went through his head.

"Y/. I think I should go." Armin got his things and ran out before you could say anything, you quickly ran with your phone into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

You took your clothes off and hopped in. You've never done anything like this before and yes it was weird to you, but you did it because you didn't want your relationship to ruin. 

You soaped up your breasts with a washcloth, then took your phone out for the picture. You turned the flash on a quickly took it, not wanting to stare at your breast for too long. 

You hurried and showered to continue what you had left off. You found your clothes and locked your door. You called up Armin hoping for an answer, you sadly didn't get one. 

You quickly texted him asking if he was alright. Within a few seconds, he responded quickly. 'Is it important Y/n?'

You rolled your eyes asking for his advice as soon as he could give it. He has said he didn't want to at first but gave in since you were his best friend.

After a few miners of convincing, you sent them to him waiting for a response. Instead of a text, he called you.

"So Armin what do you think?" You felt you face heat, to inpatient for a reply. "What do you want me to say Y/n?" You rolled your eyes as if he could see you.

"Well did it turn you on or something? I don't want to send them these and get nothing from them." You heard his voice sigh. "Yeah yeah send them, but I'll talk to you later." All you heard was the yeah part, you didn't even notice he hung up.

When you had sent them you fell straight to sleep. 

The next morning you woke up with a text message from your boyfriend. He wanted to talk to you. Your heart filled with joy. 'Maybe things would turn out great in the end. Related thoughts went throughout your head. 

❥

"JEANNNN!!" You ran to his arms not feeling a hug back. "Y/n.." You let go and looked at his facial expression, although it wasn't a happy one. 

"Y/n we have to talk." You gave him a confused look. "What's wrong Jeanie?" You could feel him get nervous. "You know what you sent me last night right?" 

You nodded your head. "Did you only send it to me?" You felt a wave of anxiety crawl behind your neck. "What are you talking about of course I did." 

"Y/n I hate to say this but I don't think we are going to work anymore, and I just can't get to details right now." The words took a while to hit, you didn't know what was wrong or anything.

You felt your eye get a little teary, you kept strong although you didn't enjoy what was happening. 

"Jean are you okay? Did I do somthing wrong??" He got up from where he was sitting and walked away without stating a single word. 

'Pfft.' You said under your breath acting as if you weren't just broken up with. In the end, you knew you weren't getting an explanation.

❥

The next day you walked over to Armin's house to leave for school. Before you could ring the doorbell the door opened with Armin wearing his usual blue sweater.

"Armin, you look down are you okay?" "I'm fine Y/n, are you okay?" You nodded while the two of you walked towards the bus. 

Once the bus arrived you heard voices a little clearer than normal. And a few times you heard your name being thrown into the conversation with people's eyes glaring at the two of you.

"Are they talking about me?" Armin's face went red from awareness. "I dont think so, what makes you say that they would be looking at you?" 

"I don't know, I'll just ignore it for now." 

You reached your homeroom fast enough to see your peers running away from your desk. From afar, it didn't seem bad.

When you walked to your desk in large words it read, '$LUT' and underneath, 'YOUR SUCH A FUCKING WHORE.' You simply laughed it off from how cliche they were being.

Instead of cleaning it off you left it and moved n with your life. 

After your homeroom class, you still felt eyes glare on you. You walked to your Pe class and opened your locker, a few pieces of paper fell through, they also read 'Y/n your such a slut go kill yourself man' and others saying 'How are you gonna send nudes and not even have tits?'

You looked around noticing no one was near you, again you laughed with enjoyment. Everyone was talking about you, yes in a bad way but it's better than nothing right?

❥

After school, you noticed Armin outside waiting on you. Instead of going with him, you wake away. "Y/n- are you sure your alright? You haven't talked to me since like Saturday." 

"Armin I know what you did." His face turned confused, what did he do? "What are you talking about, I didn't do anything Y/n." 

"You know if you wanted to try and ruin my life, you could of at least came up with somthing interesting to share with the world" you smiled and continued walking.

When you weren't in his sight, and he wasn't in yours, he texted you. 'What the hell is wrong? I'm so confused Y/n.' You simply replied.'Armin, I don't think we should hang out anymore' and then blocked him before you could see his text.

But the thing was you were a dumb high schooler, but it did hurt that you didn't have anyone even though it was your fault. You just couldn't trust him.


	2. I

The wind brushed your face swiftly, it felt cold and warm. You started binging a new show your roommate had recommended.

Now that you were in college life had changed for you drastically, new style, new "friends." Now every time you looked back at your younger self, you cringe. 

You were in a friend group which I'd call a sorority in some cases, the one friend you gained close to, you don't really talk to, not that she was a bad friend or anything it's just she has other ones. 

In your group which was pretty cliche, you hung out with guys with too much free time on their hands. They would buy you stuff in exchange for you know, sex or something. 

Which didn't mean you weren't a virgin, yeah, straight to the point. Anyway, at the moment you were in your bed watching a new show you had gotten into, which had your full attention. 

You got a text message so you paused the tv to see who it was. Speak of the devil, it was Mikasa.

She had said Eren was throwing a party and he invited everyone. To be honest you wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for her.

"Y/n whatcha' up too?!" Your roommate barged into the dorm with a bag of hot wings. "Nothing much, I started the show you recommended though." 

She smiled and handed you the bag she brought. "What is it Sash?" 

"It's a bag of hot wings Y/n, I'm sorry I ate your leftovers. I didn't mean to though but it was just so tempting, anyway guess what." You took the bag watching her face fill with excitement. 

"I don't know what Is it?" You took a bite tasting the strong spices. "Well, I ran into a certain guy. earlier and.." Your eyes widened looking up from your chicken pieces. 

"Who..? Like Connie? Jean?" Sasha didn't know about you and Jean. It was a secret you told him to keep. Her being his best friend you saw him pretty often. Although things between the two of you weren't the best.

And for Connie who was her Ex, they had broken up over stupidity.

"No, no this guy named Flotch. He's kind of cute but that's beside the point, he wanted me to tell you he liked you and kind of wanted to hang out with you, but you don't have too I'll tell him I forgot or somthing." 

You stopped eating to think and wonder who that man was, you realized who he was within a few seconds. It was your practical Fuck boy to you, he liked any girl in his eyesight just to mess with them, but sadly all you imagined was how good his head game was. 

It's been a long while since you had a guy who knew what he was doing.

"I know who that is, and he isn't bad looking nor is he good looking." You rolled your eyes watching Sahsa examine your every move. "Sasha, you want some or something?" She nodded her head quickly before you passed her some.

"Anyway did Mikasa tell you about the party tonight?" She dug her face into her chicken leg. "Yeah I'm going to go nonetheless, I kinda want to meet this flotch guy." You had an evil smirk grow onto your face.

"Well I'm going to get ready to get there early, Connie wants me there for reasons I don't know." She said walking toward her drawer and grabbed what she could find and put it together as an outfit. 

❥

A few hours had passed and you successfully finished the first season of the show she recommended. You felt it was time to get up and get ready. You went into your wardrobe and found nothing, you went into your drawer and found a short dress you could wear. 

It was a nice dark green shade that brought out your eyes.

You showered and put it on, you looked at yourself in the mirror and eyes your body, you felt confident, like a different person.

You called up an Uber and waited to be dropped off, when you reached the party lights flashed, and loud trap music filled the streets. You paid a tip and walked out, outside you saw people who you have never seen before or you just never had the chance to notice them.

"Hey Everyone Y/n's here now the party has officially started! Shout out to you boo!!" The Dj yelled from his booth, It did cringe you a bit but it was over, you could do anything about what just happened anyway.

You went to the bar and saw Sasha with Connie, and in the corner of your eye in which you had to adjust. It was Jean, the guy whom you both swore was going to be forever, but that was in high school time changed, right?

You started to laugh because you could tell she was drunk. "Oh hey Y/n you came just in time, some people are going to the basement, you down?" 

Her bald Ex-boyfriend stated while rubbing his head. "Yeah sure, why not." The four of you walked towards the stairway with a few other people you knew. 

When you had gotten down there you noticed a bunch of faces. Your face light up because of a face you saw. It was a girl with a lower ponytail and a plain white sweatshirt. 

"YIMIRRRR!!" you ran and hugged her with people staring at the two of you. "Hey Y/n how's it been? I haven't seen you in a while." If you are wondering the question, yes Y/n and Yimir have hooked up a couple of times.

She was your favorite, one of the only people who knew what they were doing. 

"I've been better and you?" You pulled your dress down seeing her look back at a girl behind her cross her arms. You mouthed an 'Oh' and walked away.

You sat near Sasha which you had thought you were third wheeling making out with Connie, yet it surprised you.

You left the seat and walked upstairs to the bar hoping to get a drink. You sat down waiting on the bartender watching his small figure flew the counters with dear might. 

"Hey Levvviiiii, could you hit me up with something good this time?" He gave you a mean look and a nod. The crowd dancing had grown a little which caused you to stare. 

It was a tall figure with a smaller one next to them, a guy and a girl they looked like siblings in a way. 

The guy stood behind her looking a little nervous, he had a blue sweatshirt which you knew was familiar from somewhere. His ears sparkled which leads you to the assumption he had earrings on.

He was a pretty boy, looked like he took care of himself. The girl looked well put like her life was put together. 

Levi placed the drink onto the counter waiting for you to pay. "Levi you're looking fine as always you know that right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Y/n that may have worked once or twice but I'm cautious this time, you better pay me back." You smiled and quickly chugged the alcohol from the shot glass, you and the guy started to lock eye contact.

His blue eyes seemed just too familiar, suddenly the pieces clicked together, but they didn't have the name.

You quickly looked away and ran to the basement, everyone was in a circle sitting together playing a game except for the ones who cuddled with their significant other.

You sat next to the two who were cuddling a storm, when you sat down a guy sat next to you after. "Are you enjoying the party?" You turned and it was Flotch, he also looked put together surprisingly. "Yeah, you?" He nodded his head chugging a beer.

"Y/n I don't know if Sasha told you but, I've been eyeing you recently." You tried to hold in your laughter but you just couldn't, the funny thing was he laughed along with you.

"I know I know, it's weird but eh." The two from earlier came down to the basement. The girl's arm was wrapped around him with his hands behind him."ARMIN, ANNNIEEE!!" Sasha got up hugging the two of them excitedly. The three had a small conversation until she came back. 

You had decided you wanted to join in the twisted game of spin the bottle, the only problem was Eren decided the rules, just like how he thought he owned everything. You went into the room for however long he chooses, so you and the person could be in their getting nasty about to full-on release and he knocks and says stop.

Most people had already gone, while you waited a bunch of laughs and jokes were made about who went in and how much they hated who the bottle chose.

It was a few people ahead of you when Armin chose to sit down, you didn't know if it was your Armin or just someone else. 

When your turn finally came around you closed your eyes dramatically wanting it to be a surprise. You heard someone cuss under their breath which meant the bottle finished spinning. 

You moved your hands seeing your ex-boyfriend standing up waiting on you. Not to make things weird you both accepted your faith and walked into the room across the corner.

You sat on the bed as he closed the door behind him. He then moved onto the bed and sat next to you. 

"So Jean, how has life been treating you?" "Same as always Y/n." He continued staring at the wall. You moved closer to him slowly but surely.

"Hey, Jean how about we put the past between us and just have fun for one night." You held your finger up to signify number one. 

You seductively smiled trying to get him to fall for your trap, you were bored and you felt aroused. Not from him, but from the idea of what could happen. 

And as you expected he quickly kissed you, a few seconds in licking your lips for access. You agreed feeling his tongue enter your mouth dancing around. 

"Haha, you guys need to get out now." Eren started to laugh making you get ticked off. Jean pulled away biting your lip. 

"Welp that's Eren for you," Jean said causing you to laugh. He walked out stopping at the door. 

"All this and you still keep your seductive ways." He chuckled under his breath while you followed behind. 

You still felt a little aroused sadly, you being you another round was expected. When you got back a few new people decided to join. 

You sat down waiting for your turn again. Minutes flew by you were caught off guard when the bottle reached you. 

It was the guy who you had locked eyes with. He brought his beer with him, and you following behind. You thought to yourself, 'after this round I'm not going to play anymore' and other things to help you distract yourself. 

You closed the door behind you, the blonde male was across the room sipping on his drink. You stood near the door because you once were scared, it could end up being was who you thought it was or two, he could be a total stranger.

"Are you too scared to talk to me or what?" He placed his drink onto the bedside table that was closest to him.

You didn't answer. "Y/n I guess you still not over that, alright forgive Jean and not me, even though I didn't do anything." Armin walked towards you standing a few feet away with both of his hands in his pockets. "So it is you, how have you been Armin. How have you been, it's been a while" You tilted your head, then crossed your hand from the cold air conditioning.

"Y/n dont try to sweet talk me." You cussed under your breath causing him to come closer just inches away.

The room was silent, his scent of vanilla and expensive cologne filled the room quickly. Without saying a word arm in brushed his thumb on your lip. 

You moved your eyes towards his. While staring into your eyes, a lustful aura also filled the room, worse than how it had been with Jean. 

"Say ah," he opens his mouth as an example. You then did so, it was weird cause it wasn't like him, but you were under his spell. 

He pushed his thumb into your mouth, naturally your tongue started swirling around it. He then smirked at your actions. He took it out and leaned to your ear.

"Y/n lets not make things weird between us okay, let's put the past between us, alright?" Without stating another word he left, causing you to hear Erens yelling. 

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GET OUT YOU BOZO." 

The game started to finish up, after the last round you and Sasha walked upstairs to get another drink. "Hey, Sasha are you and Connie alright now?" she nodded her head. 

Levi had left the counter for a minute so you both had waited, your body getting the best of you your batter could control itself.

"Sash I'll be back-" you found yourself lost around the large house. People running from different directions caused you to get dizzy. 

"Hey your cute, want to join me for a drink?" A large body stood behind you, with a light blush across his face. "What type my dear?" he chuckled. "Whichever you please, if you're using the restroom I'll take you." he smiled walking up to leading you to the bathroom.

You successfully found it and quickly went in the guy following behind you locking the door. 

"Hey, man! You got a piss kink or some shit? Get the hell out." The guy laughed at your joke. When you finished you you cleaned yourself up.

You walked out to a sudden movement, the large male pinned you to the wall. "Hey mister, what's your name~?" Your eyes started to get hazy, but you didn't want to leave the party empty-handed.

"Why do you need to know?" He smirked placing your thigh onto his side moving his hand upward, he then moved his head to your neck kissing it, as an instinct you wrapped your arms around his neck

Across the room, you saw Armin watching you while chuckling. "Y/n excuse my language your acting like a slut you know that? As your friend, I'm going to have to stop you" He said coming closer, he put his hand onto the male who was on your neck indicating for him to stop.

"tch, who are you to stop me asshole?" you removed your arms from his neck as he turned around. "I'm her boyfriend, now you should leave before things get physical. 

The guy cursed under his breath while walking away. "Oh damn such a badass you are Armin, a full-on cockblocker." He opened another beer. "Y/n is that really you though? Messing around with guys just for fun?" 

You pulled your dress down walking away. "Y/n, don't ignore me." You stopped your tracks turning around. "Armin you have no say in my life, you ruined it once, don't try to ruin it agian.

When you walked out to the bar everyone started to leave, you could tell Sasha had already left with her friends so you called an uber. 

"Y/n cancel it I'll drive you, the least I could do." you thought about it and it didn't seem bad, the fact that you were doing to be alone with a guy in a car, possible car sex. Nothing good enough went down so it was pretty tempting.

"Alright sure, you know where Sasha lives right?" He nodded his head going towards his car. You started getting bubbly because you never had car sex before, everyone made it seem magical.

Sadly once you got into the car, you felt your face heat.

"Armin weird question but you have a sister?" He turned his head with confusion, "Sister? I dont have one y/n. I thought you knew that. He started the engine and started to pull out of the parking spot.

"So then who were you with earlier?" 

Before you got an answer you knocked out. 

❥

You woke up in a room where you haven't been in. You felt something on you noticing a familiar blue hoodie on. You sat up with a horrible headache. Because of the movement, the sleeping body next to the bed woken up.

"Y/n good morning princess." Your face widened in shock from both the nickname you got, and who it happened to be. 

"Armin this isn't my house you know." He laughed under his breath noticing your messy hair. "I know but mine was closer." When he finished a small white kitten jumped onto his lap, you watched him pet it softly.

After those few minutes, you realized what happened last night and who you were with.

"Armin I'm leaving, nice seeing you don't want to again." When you walked out of the room, the dining table had breakfast. You ignored it and left through the front door. The outside looked cleaner and nicer than your dorm. 

You stepped down the stairs to read a sign that said it wasn't actually apartments. It surprised you because you didn't know he had a job. You called an Uber and waited to get home.

When you arrived Sasha was outside on a phone call. "Y/n I was worried why didn't you get home last night." You were a little mad because girl code number something, go to a party together, leave together.

"I didn't think you cared Sash, you didn't wait for me." You frowned indicating you were sad.

"Armin said he would drop you off so I just left it alone, I didn't know you two were dating." It ticked you off that she said that so you stormed into the dorm and jumped onto your bed face down drifting into your pillow.

How dramatic.


	3. II

You awoke from the noise of pots and pans clattering over and over, trying to ignore it you put your pillow over your head. It still wasn’t enough.

“Sashaaaa,” you mumbled taking your pillow and throwing it across the room. “Y/n, you should get up now, you’ve been sleeping for like 3 hours are you okay?” you mumbled in your pillow causing her not to hear. 

A knock hit the door startling her causing other things to fall as she went to get the door. “Y/n this guy said he wants to talk to you...he says his name is Armin or something.” 

Your face grew with shock. “Tell him to come back later, please.” She sighed turning her head back to him “She said to please come back later now if you will excuse me.” Sasha tried closing the door but failed from Armin stopping it.

“Sasha, can you please tell her to meet me at the library on the main campus, we have things to discuss.” He smiled hoping she would. “Alrighty, and how do you know my name, and where we live? Are you a stalker?! Please don’t kill me in my sleep or something.” She covered her face ironically.

Armin awkwardly laughed. “Um yeah totally, anyway cya'.” He walked away leaving Sasha confused from his awkward exit while closing the door. “You heard everything right? Or are you asleep?”

“I’m awake and thank you, I don't want to talk to him right now.” You got up going to the bathroom to clean yourself up. “Is it one of your fuck buddies or long lost lover?” she smirked as if she was reading your mind.

“Neither, he isn’t important so it’s not really a huge deal.” You started brushing your teeth as she continued cooking. While you were in the bathroom, thinking if it would be okay to tell Sasha. She was your friend and yet you still didn’t trust her.

Although you did tell Mikasa about you and Armin at one point, she just said how Armin wouldn’t do such a thing, and how you should just forgive him.

You didn’t listen though because you couldn’t at the time, Armin went to a different school, from the looks of it he probably transferred so that wouldn’t be an excuse anymore. The other excuse was well, you just didn’t want to.

You also debated whether to join him at the library or not. You did want to though, just for an apology. 

When you finished freshening up Sasha had finished what she was doing, you didn’t know if it was cooking or just a plain mess. “Sasha, what the hell is that?” She giggled clapping her hands together.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” She said rolling her eyes. “My famous baked potatoes, I’m seeing if I can still make them.” You were confused but curious. “Wait for what is there something special today?” She shook her head.

“It’s a whole story, but to keep it short my parents are having a get-together on Saturday and well most likely because they haven’t seen me in like a year.” It made you smile seeing her so passionate about something, especially cooking since you did most of it.

“Oh, Y/n would you like to come?! The more the merrier.” You hesitated to think, the only thing that caught your head was the free food. “Sure I’d love to, maybe I could bring my sister or something." She nodded her head quickly while going to the bathroom.

While you were scrolling on your phone and then got tagged in a photo, the photo was from the party last night. It had almost everyone in it, which everyone was tagged. You were bored and curious so you clicked on each user.

All the people seemed to have awesome lives. When it came down to a certain user, you froze from seeing who it was, but your curiosity got ahold of you. 

It was Armins Instagram, surprisingly it was just about video games, books, and a bunch of other things that seemed boring.

Throughout your scrolling, you accidentally double-tapped causing you to throw your phone across the room dramatically. It wasn’t an old one though, you just didn’t want him to know you found him on there.

It sure would be bad if he thought you were thinking about him. Although on that note he did ask to meet you somewhere a few minutes ago, you had stuff to do and you didn’t even have breakfast yet.

It seemed fun to you, he was trying to make his way back to you, you missed him being your friend, but you also had to keep your guard up, Armin’s not all sunshine and rainbows.

You hoped it wasn’t just you who thought that.

“Y/n are you alright? What are you doing?” Sasha came from out the bathroom and saw your phone right next to it and picked it up. “It’s nothing.” Sasha ran up to you staring into your eyes weirdly as if she was staring into your soul making you laugh due to her actions.

“So who really is that Armin guy, I’m curious.” Sasha lifted her eyebrow while going back to finish her cooking. “Read my mind and find out, you did it already.” You both laughed. “No seriously, he looks kind of cute though so if he is like your boyfriend or something, what a score.”

“He isn’t that, and he never would be, he’s just an old friend who I stopped talking to, all of a sudden he’s here like a total stalker.” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms from the thought of him. “Oh really, tell me more.” 

You sighed. “Well, that’s most of it, to make it short I trusted both him and my ex-boyfriend with something and he shared it with the world.” Sasha nodded her head.

“Well do you know for a fact it was him?” You thought to yourself if it could be him, if it wasn’t it would explain why he would be so dire about being close with you. “I mean no but I just have a weird vibe it would be him.”

“Well then if you think he did whatever he did, then I think that too.”

❥

“Y/N GET UP ITS LIKE 8 OCLOCK!” Sasha pushed you around your bed after falling asleep again. “Sasha why do I need to get up?.” “Well did you forget about the Armin dude??!!! You were supposed to see him remember.” You groaned because you wanted to stay asleep

"It doesn't matter now, he's probably gone." Sasha sat next to you on your bed staring at the wall. "Why don't you forgive him, it's not the end of the world you know, we're in college, in the future it won't matter."

Sasha was right, it really wouldn't matter, the least you could do was let your guard down a little. "Maybe your right Sasha, you like a whole witch you know what right?" 

"Mhm, oh and after we go to my parent's house Connie, Jean, and I are going out for dinner, and I want you to come one because Jean would be alone and I also need you there Y/n." 

Sasha gave you puppy eyes hoping you would say yes. "I'd go but you would have to owe me later." She nodded her head quickly. 

A knock hit the door, it was late and two women were in the house so you both ignored it, and then it knocked again. 

"Y/n I know you in there!" The voice sounded like Armin, instead of Sasha getting it, she made you. "Face him yourself I'm just here to watch."

You opened the door closing it behind you to see Armin give you a serious stare. " What the hell do you want Armin." You looked up and him feeling he was trying to form his words.

"Y/n are you stalking me?" You felt your face heat up, to him it was cute seeing you awkward.

"No, but that dosen't answer my question." 

He stayed silent.Instead of using his words, Armin placed his two hands on your cheeks and kissed you. You felt your stomach knot in the moment. 

A quick realization appeared in your head causing you to back away. "Armin is there a reason why you're here so late?" You looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact.

"Well one, you didn't show up earlier, and two I came to talk, and say sorry"A confused look free on your face. " Sorry about what exactly." Armin sighed.

"I don't know if you remember in detail but-" Before he could finish you interrupted him. "You want to come inside? It's getting kind of cold you know?" He nodded following you inside of your small dorm.

When you walk in Sasha ran to the other side catching her breath. "Well just in time I was just leaving Y/n anyway later." Sasha quickly went outside to the car that had pulled up.

From your angle, you saw Connie winding down his window. "Anyway Y/n about what I was saying." You closed the door behind you sat on the nearest thing.

"I know you remember but in detail, what happened with the whole picture situation." You continued nodding your head letting him talk. " I don't know how to say this but, to clear things up I did it." 

"Oh." To be honest you weren't surprised. "I was jealous and stuff you know, I liked you at the time but anyway, the other reason I came was I wanted to be your friend again." 

You knew you were either going to forgive him or continuing not speaking to him, although the thought of yourself naked made you want to show it off. 

Y/n You're such a hornball.


End file.
